<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet and Salty by SweetSensualSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568262">Sweet and Salty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSensualSerenity/pseuds/SweetSensualSerenity'>SweetSensualSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Food, Weight Gain, just as a warning, something is added to the food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSensualSerenity/pseuds/SweetSensualSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki enjoys some donuts that her boyfriend gave her one morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet and Salty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki gave a long yawn as she stretched her arms in front of the mirror, going into flexing them after her mouth had closed and she felt slightly less tired. It was nothing short of amazing looking at her reflection some days, no longer seeing the lithe, pure-muscle assassin she once was. While she still retained all of her muscle (an insistence she refused to let go of, especially since she felt as strong as she always had), she’d padded out her body due to the relaxed, chill life she’d taken on in her retirement. She had a noticeable chest, a rounder face, and could no longer count her ribs, her thighs touched when she stood with her feet spread a shoulders-width apart, and most prominently, she had developed a slight mound to her stomach, which poked off of thicker hips.</p><p>To put things lightly, she’d packed on roughly thirty kilograms in the time since she’d given up assassin work, which had been right after graduating high school. It hadn’t been intentional on her part—hence why she’d continued working out and still went to the gym several times a week—but it had most definitely been spurred on by someone. That someone was her dear boyfriend Kaito, who’d always thought that his sweet Maki Roll could’ve used a bit more meat on her body to look healthier. And now healthier she looked indeed, but she’d gone past the point of just a “bit more meat” to the point of being classified as a “bit too big” for her height.</p><p>Nothing was going to stop him from helping her maintain her new size, though, just because he loved seeing the way her chubbier cheeks rose when she’d smile at him, the way her hips swayed and her chest bounced when she walked. His attraction to her curvier form was something he couldn’t hide from her, and that was why she did her flexing in the morning when he wasn’t around, him off to working his desk job that had him at least interacting with satellites up in orbit. She didn’t need him getting too turned on at the sight of her jiggling her body as she arched and bent, half looking at her muscles and half looking at the places that were no longer jutting bones.</p><p>Her stomach growled after a few minutes of showing herself off, a side effect of her new lifestyle—gone were the days where she could eat one meal and feel satisfied, replaced with a life that needed three well-rounded meals to appease the, well, well-rounded body she’d grown into. After throwing some clothes on, instead of being in her bra and underwear for the mirror, Maki walked out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen, where sitting on the table was a box of donuts she hadn’t seen the night before. Attached to it was a note, from Kaito: <em>Went and bought these before work today, don’t eat them all at once!</em></p><p>“A dozen donuts at once? Way to show your hand there, I’m not that much of a glutton,” she muttered, opening the box to find that it wasn’t filled up at all, and instead had only three donuts sitting inside. “Oh, now the warning makes sense.” Having to pace herself on three donuts would be much trickier than it would’ve been if it was the whole dozen, but she knew that he was trying to help her maintain weight, not have her balloon outward even more, so she was going to do her best to save at least one, if not two, of the pastries.</p><p>Grabbing the first one and closing the box with it in her hand, all Maki could smell was the sweet glaze on the donut, which made her mouth start to water. How she’d ever lived a life where treats like this weren’t an indulgence, she’d never understand, and she never wanted to go back to those days. It was a filled donut, with some of the white cream filling poking out the side, and she couldn’t resist taking the largest bite she could manage once she saw how much it seemed to be stuffed with. That first bite was heavenly, and she finished the whole donut off with three more, licking her fingers and lips to make sure she’d gotten every last bit of glaze off of them before going in for a second donut.</p><p>Kaito’s warning now seemed so much harder to heed, once she had the second donut in her hand. It wasn’t as overflowing with cream as the first had been, but she didn’t care, demolishing it just as fast and feeling her stomach begging her for more. “N-no, I can’t, I shouldn’t,” she told herself, looking at the box with Kaito’s note on it. If he came home to find all three donuts missing, he’d know she ate them, but she could always lie and tell him the third had been a snack after lunch, rather than admitting she’d caved and had all three as her breakfast. He wouldn’t judge her either way, she knew that, but he would be amused at how far she’d fallen and how fast it had happened.</p><p>But she couldn’t resist the call of the sweet donut, not when her stomach still felt like it needed more, and soon enough she’d picked it up and taken a bite of it with zero regrets. It immediately tasted different, less sweet and more salty than the other two, and she pulled the pastry away from her face as she chewed and swallowed that first bite. There was still cream inside of it, but filling the cream was a substance that she didn’t recognize at first, until she stuck out her tongue to lick some of it.</p><p>Her eyes went wide when she’d realized what Kaito had done to at least that donut (if not the others, they’d tasted fine but…), and she felt between her legs contract as she tried to hide how utterly turned on it made her. Of course her boyfriend had used her gluttony to feed her some of his cum when he wasn’t around, and she wasn’t going to complain about it even slightly. The taste of the donut had only been <em>improved</em> with the addition of some semen, and she quickly scarfed it down like the two before them. If his new game to play with her to keep her from eating more than she should was to fill them with his own fluids, he’d need to come up with something else, because it wasn’t going to work.</p><p>If anything, she was going to be willing to eat more if it had Kaito’s special ingredient in it. And if he wanted to push her closer to eighty kilograms by using his arousal with her body as a means to get her to stop, he could be her guest. But her one request, which she messaged him once she’d washed the stickiness off of her hands, was that he occasionally give her a bit of that ingredient directly from the source, rather than as an add-in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let Maki be a thicker woman! :) Imagine her getting bigger off of Kaito's 'special treats' and him not quite getting that his contribution is adding to her gaining, so he starts giving her more. Pretty soon he'd have a girlfriend two, three, four times larger and no idea that he was the one who'd done that to her! :))</p><p>I wish I'd thought to write that, but I wrote this and only this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>